Family Love Always Lives
by jaspers-honeybee
Summary: COLLABORATION WITH TEAMEDWARDXJACOB WILL BE UPDATED ON MY PROFILE! Bella and Emmett are siblings, but what happens when Emmett doesn't come home after a hunting trip, will these siblings become reunited?  Find out! R and R please! BxP CharlieXAlice Jasper X Edward EMXR and Esme X Carlisle OOC
1. Chapter 1

TeamEdwardxJacob:

Ok, guys I'm rewriting it with Dani's help. We'll posts it ASAP! If you put down your email i'Ll send you a sneak peek! I know the first 7 chappies were confusing, do we're going to imagine going back a year ok? To Emmetts birthday. Actually 5 days before his birthday. Ok I can't say any more! Email me for questions!

Ak87395(at sine)howellstudents(dot)com

I just personally want to thiank this amazing Chica for taking over, but still letting me be a part of the writing process on this story! Thanks Alex!

-Dani


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

oopsie! posted the wrong chapter! here's the correct one!

-Dani

Ok so I'm just Ganna give u a quick summary on what's going on. Bella is 13 and is currently living with Charlie and her 20 year old brother. Today is Monday and Emmett's birthday is on Friday. It's currently in the month of May, year 1999.( not year this fanfic was uploaded)

B pov

We were all sitting at the dinning table. I had made Fried Chicken for all of us, as in my brother, Emmet, my father, Charlie, and I.

"So my bro, my homie, my umbrella"

"what do you want Bella?" Emmett asked.

"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE FOR ALL THINGS EDWARD CULLEN ( since he'a not in this story... OR IS HE) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT OU WANT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"come on! I've already told you! I want a snipper with 92 angle shift key doohickey!" (DON'T JUDGE ME I DON'T TALK GUN!)

"For Edwards sake. IM NOT GETTING YOU A GUN!"

"Children will you please stop. I'm trying to eat," Charlie said in a calm voice.

"Sorry dad," I said

"Yea sorry dad," Emmet added

"Its ok, but you must excuse me, I don't think that chicken was thurally cooked!" and with that he ran up stairs to the west bathroom.

E pov

I could see the apology in Bella's eyes. She hated making father throw up. She had done it more than a handful of times with her cooking.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. I bet the chicken had a cold so it didn't bake as long as it should have!" I said, desperately trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, Let's just blame America!"

She said.


	3. Chapter2

OK guys qiuck explanition:

Ok so Charlie was married to Esme and had Bella and Emmett. Then they devorced and Esme married Carlisle. Bella and Esme were really close so Bella feels like Esme left her.

also the year is 1999 so yeah.

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

here is chappie uno!

I woke up to the sweet smell of homemade hot cakes. Charlie must have gone to Esme because there was no way Bella could cook something that smelled. Then again why in the world would Charlie go to his exwifes house, our birth mother ( yes, in this story they are not adopted!) to get some hot cakes. I lied in bed thinking of all these things.

Then something else popped in my head. How would Bella react? After losin some one so close, her an Esme were like best friends, what would she do? She felt as if Esme left her. I on the other hand tottaly got it. Mom and dad fell out of love and mom fell beck in love with someone else. She found her soul mate before dad. So what nothing that complicated, right?

Right as I was about to investigate the smell downstairs, the only thing I didn't want to thing about at that time. My birthday. I'd be twenty-one, wow,but the delicious smell hit me and I was on a mission: GET HOT CAKES!

"Mmmmmmm that's smells amaz..." I stopped in my tracks. There standin over the stove was Esme her self.

"ESME YOU NEED LEAVE! We don't want to upset dad! Or worse BELLA!"

"I know, but I felt that you all needed a little cheer up! And theres no better remedy than my home made hot cakes!"

"Fine leave but leave the hot cakes!"

"That's what I thought. Now what does my Emmy Bear want for his special day?"

"MOM!"

"Ok ok,I'm you hun!"

She left with the syrup I'm the pitcher and the table set.

"Emmet whats that amazing smell?" Charlie came down the stairs.

"Esme dropped by and made hot cakes."

"Remind me to hide the key again." he said casually.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." He said with a snug face.

A sudden rush I woriness rushed through me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Rush I rear went through me...

B pov

I smelled Hot Cakes, and not just any Hot Cakes. MOM's hot cakes! Why did I smell my mothers hot cakes? Did Charlie or Emmett go get them from her? Did se come here? Was she still here?

So many questions and the only way to find out was to go down stairs. I creeped out of my bed, dodging the squikey floor boards. I was still in my silk pjs. I tiptoed down the stairs and peeked behind the wall.

Emmett and dad were sitting at the table eating. The table was set, the syrup had been heated, I knew some one had been here.

"Where's mom?" I asked sternly.

"You just missed her, come sit down we know how much you like her hot cakes!" Emmett said calmly

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF HER BLOODY HOT CAKES!"

"Hun, calm down. It just breakfast." Charlie said.

"NO CHARLIE! It's not jut the hot cakes!"

Why hadn't an one told me she was here? I wanted to talk to her! Then again about what? About how she left us? Left me? No I was glad no one told me she was here!

"Bella, what's the problem?" Emmett asked

"Never mind," I said quietly. I grabbed a plate of hot cakes and went up to my bedroom.

*A little while later*

E pov

"YO LOZER PICK UP YOUR PHONE!"

Mental note: change ring tone.

I looked at the caller ID. AliCat

"hey babe," I answered

"Hey Emmy bear!"

"So my little pixie, do you want to see a movie today?"

"With you, of course!"

"Great Ali! I'll be there with Bella at 7:45!" I was about to hang up but Alice had yell into the phone.

" why do you have to bring bella? I thought it was me and you time? I'm your GIRL FRIEND! You need to pay more attention to me!" She sad furiously quickly.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked worrily. I'd never seen her this mad.

"oh I'm sorry hun. I've just been having a bad day."

"what happened? Do you need a hug?"

"I said I was sad, not that I want to die!"

"Come on Hun, what's wrong?"

"Well, I had a really bad dream!"

"What was it about?" I asked

"Nothing, I have to go Emmy Bear."

"Wait Alice.."

"I'll see you and Bella at 7:45,"

And with that she hung up.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!

A/N: I just wanted to tell ya'll how much I appreciate ya'll love you!-Dani  
Alice pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Hold on!" I shouted

They were rushing the perfectness that is Alice Hale!

"Bella come in here!" I yelled

I heard her mumble something before she came into my room. She was wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans, a plain purple short sleeve turtle neck, with her same ok hair style, left side part.

"Oh my gosh! What are you wearing?" I asked.

"What? I thought it was appropriate."

"Maybe for a day of lounging around the house positively sure nothing with eye sight will see you! Come here!"

I said as I gestures toward my vanity.

"What the heck is taking so long? We're going to miss the movie!"

"EMMETT SWAN WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GOOD EDWARD ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Not tonight Ali." he begged.

"Fine, but only because it's almost your birth day," I went up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Hun, but I'm not old yet!"

"Of course not Emmy bear!"

Bella stood there uncomfortably staring off to space, but when I said Emmy Bear its like she snapped back and glared at me.

"What did you call him?" she asked annoyingly.

I call MY pet name, Emmy bear!"

"Only I can call him that! Do you even know why? Well I'll tell you! For Halloween he dressed up as the green care bear!"

"Ok well we should go we don't want to miss that movie!"

***later in the car***

E pov

"So AliCat, what was your dream about?" I asked looking at her quickly and turning back to look at the road.

She looked down then stared into my eyes. They were full of pain.

"I was on a boat, in a storm. I was standing in the middle of the deck. You were on one side and a man stood on the other side. I went to run into your arms but you walked away from me, into the fog. I collapsed. I felt like I was dying. Then I felt warm arms wrap around me. They were the man's. I felt safe, the pain had gone away."

**I know for some people the dream may be confusing so here's it from a different P.O.V **

**Alice's dream is in a storm and there's Emmett and there's Charlie. She runs to Emmett but he slowly backs away in to the fog. Then a flash lightning and Charlie's holding her and she thinks it's a sign! **

**Who's the man? Why was he the one to hold her? What would this do to Emmet's and Alice's relationship? **

**TeamEdwardxJacob (Alex)(yes I'm a girl) • Jaspers_honeyb(Dani)(yes she's AMAZING)**


End file.
